


【授权翻译】共处一室

by S_moran206



Series: 翻译 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206
Summary: 来源于网上的灵感，一发完。马格努斯·贝恩与亚力克·莱特伍德被锁在了一间储藏室里。（然后他们干了个爽。）





	【授权翻译】共处一室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149163) by [onceinabluemoon89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89). 
  * A translation of [Locked In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149163) by [onceinabluemoon89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89). 

> 作者有话要说：  
没有校对，如有问题十分抱歉。  
译者：  
一篇可爱的双向暗恋文，刚开始看对方不顺眼结果发现了自己对于对方的心思，配角们超级可爱的一篇小甜饼。

还有什么是比你的暗恋对象在你面前无时无刻的与别人调情更糟糕的事儿呢？

有，大概更糟糕的就是你的暗恋对象会与他能看见的所有人调情，除了你。

“老板，你在看谁？”

亚力克清了清喉咙，将头转到另一旁，看向他的下属，安德鲁·安德希尔。“没谁，”他轻声回答一句，眼睛盯着打印机，“十分钟之后开会对吧？”

安德鲁嗯了一声，“对，和出版部一起。”

“什么？怎么会？我以为是明天！”

安德希尔耸了耸肩。

“天哪，我早上喝的咖啡远不够对付那个定时炸弹的。”亚力克叹口气，伸出左手去接打印机里出来的资料。

“你知道，他是个好人。”

亚力克满不在乎的轻哼一声。

“他喜欢教堂（Church）。”

亚力克翻了个白眼，“如果他喜欢那只暴脾气的流浪猫意味着他是个好人，那从现在开始你最好叫我天使。毕竟是我给他打扫出来那间储物室让他把那儿当成自己的家的。”

“马格努斯下班前会喂他新鲜的金枪鱼。”

“我每天早上都去喂他。”

“他会带猫砂过来。”

“我带他去看医生。”

安德希尔叹气，“天，你为什么这么恨他。”

“他就是个惹祸精，不久就会有人因为性骚扰把他告上法庭的。”

“谁是惹祸精？”安德希尔和亚力克转头去看声音的主人。

“嗨马格努斯，”安德希尔兴奋的打招呼。“刚才看你和那个新人在一起？”

“他长得不错，”马格努斯回头看了看提到的那人，“但他太年轻了，不是我的菜。”

亚力克低头，继续关注着自己的工作，十分不想加入他们的谈话。

“亚历山大，你今天打扮的不错。”马格努斯上下打量高个子的男人，脸上露出个坏笑。

“嗯…”亚力克敷衍的嗯了一声，他尽力不让别人看出来自己的心跳因为这份赞美而加速，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

“看起来是受到了蝙蝠侠的启发。”马格努斯绕着亚力克转了一圈，眼睛上上下下打量着这具高大而充满男人味儿的身体。“一身黑，紧身衣，男人极了的打扮。哦，看起来不爱说话也是受他影响的？”

亚力克大声嘟囔一句，拿过打印机上已经打印好的文件，然后看向安德希尔。“安德鲁，麻烦你帮我把剩下的文件拿到办公室来。谢了。”说着他走回了自己的办公室。

安德希尔看了一眼马格努斯，然后走到打印机旁边，“你怎么不能友好点儿呢？”

马格努斯毫不在乎的耸肩，“我很友好的。”

“对我的老板可不够友好。”

“当他不再把我比作一个定时炸弹的时候，没准我就会对他友好了。”马格努斯说，喉咙发出不屑声音的同时看着亚力克隐藏在黑色紧身裤子里颤动的屁股。“还得等他对我友好之后。”

“你不应该再盯着我老板的屁股看了。”

马格努斯翻了个白眼，“我没有。”

安德希尔轻笑一声，“所有人都知道你有多爱看我上司的屁股。”

“我才没有！”

路过的玛娅·罗伯茨突然说：“你当然有。所有人都知道你爱盯着亚力克的屁股看。”

马格努斯睁大眼睛，从右边走过办公室中间的打印机，来到了他大部分手下办公桌旁。“我没有盯着他的屁股看！”他没特意对某个人说，但出乎他的意料，所有人对于他的辩解都嗤之以鼻。

坐在窗边的埃利亚斯笑出声，“是的，你有老板。”

“我他妈为什么要这么做！”

处于办公室左侧，属于亚力克部门的海伦·布莱克松也笑起来：“因为你想睡他！”

马格努斯转头瞪着海伦，“啥？”

日常在怼亚力克第一线的助理莉迪亚·布兰威尔发言：“马格努斯，所有人都知道你一直在打量他。”

“那我为什么想要他？他就是个不善交际暴躁阴郁的傻叉。”

马格努斯的助手，坐在他的办公室前工作的泰莎·格雷抬起头，“说这话的人可是从五个月前调到这里来之后就一直盯着那个人的屁股。”她的声音很大，赢来了在场两个部门所有人的赞同还有口哨。

“他妈的滚蛋。”马格努斯骂出声，冲进办公室。

****

亚力克将手上的文件摔到桌子上，瞪着马格努斯：“初印只有两万份不够！我们应该印刷这个的三倍左右！”

马格努斯哼了一声，“两万足够了，这个作者的上一本书销量大跌！”他争论道。

“如果你能用你的眼睛好好看看就知道，市场部传来的调查信息表明大众对于这本书的期待是很高的！”

“亚历山大，网上调查不足以说明这点，”马格努斯转动他的椅子，戴着戒指的手指放在桌面上。“想想露西尔的新书。”

亚力克一想到这本书就胃疼，这本书印刷了三万本，可五个月过去了，却只卖出了一万多本。“你应该明白这是因为作者的丑闻才导致了书的销量下降。”

马格努斯耸肩，“我们应该保险一些。”

亚力克怒吼一声，跌进座椅中。

坐在泰莎旁边的莉迪亚轻声说：“我们该给他们凑一对。”

泰莎同意的点头，“他俩之间的性张力让我头疼。”

“那有什么想法吗？”安德希尔凑过来问，无视掉他们上司间的剑拔弩张，“我们应该解决他们之间的争吵了，我快受不了这些叫喊和怒吼了。”

会议室里，亚力克和马格努斯的下属们凑在一起商量对策，一人一句的激烈讨论，只为解决他们上司之间近两个月越来越扯淡的火药味。

“亚历山大，我愿意将其数量提高到两万五，要么接受要么滚蛋。”

亚力克咬了咬牙，右手掌揉搓着自己的脸，“我说过了马格努斯，两万五不够。”

“那就两万二。”

“我他妈为什么要接受这个数量？”亚力克怒吼，松开了他海军蓝色的领带，透过两颗没系好的纽扣露出来了他毛茸茸的胸毛。

马格努斯耸肩，向后靠在自己的皮质椅子上。他太喜欢看亚力克在他面前受挫的模样，漂亮的脸蛋气的通红，柔软的胸毛裸露在外，丰满的嘴唇湿润似乎在邀请——什么……老天，我确实想睡我面前的这个男人。

“两万五千本。”亚力克低声说道。

马格努斯抬起眼眸。

“如果一周之内销售出一万本，你就要在接下来的两周里印刷出一万五千本，这是我愿意接受两万五的条件。”

“亚历山大，我并不掌管印刷社。”

“必-须-这-样，马格努斯。”亚力克一字一顿瞪着他。

“好吧。”马格努斯站起身，伸出右手。

亚力克不屑地哼一声，还是紧紧地握住了手。

“亚历山大，合作愉快。”马格努斯又上下扫视了一下眼前这个有些凌乱的高大英俊男人。

****

马格努斯站在自己办公室的门口，盯着出现在他死敌桌前的艳丽女人。

马格努斯注视着亚力克。无论那个女人说了什么，亚力克都笑的无比开心。这个男人怎么敢在那个女人面前笑得如此夺目？

马格努斯告诉自己需要冷静，他突然庆幸现在是午休时间，办公室里没有人。

马格努斯后退了一步，看着亚力克对那个女人做了什么。亚力克亲吻她的额头，手搭在她的肩膀上，领着她走向办公室大门。

哦，可不是嘛。亚力克是个直男，这也就是为什么我每次和他调情时他总表现的那么厌烦的原因。

****

那个早上之后，马格努斯拿着文件敲响了亚力克的办公室门。

“请进。”

马格努斯走进办公室，站在亚力克的办公桌前，“我已经修改了特利萨斯书的出版数量，我给你三万本，并且如果在两周内销量达到两万本，我会再给你两万本。”

亚力克有些惊讶于马格努斯新提出的条件。“呃，谢谢。”

“在这儿签名，我之后会让泰莎去提交申请。”

“哦，好的。”亚力克点点头，伸手去接马格努斯拿来的文件。“为什么？”

马格努斯挑眉，“什么为什么？”

“你昨天还坚持只给我我要求数量一半的书呢。”

马格努斯没说话，只是盯着亚力克白皙且骨骼分明的手在文件上落下签名。哦，操。我现在开始觉得他身上的一切都这么惹人爱了？

“马格努斯？”

“嗯？”

亚力克皱紧眉头，有些担心地看向马格努斯，“你还好吗？”

马格努斯没有回答，只是在亚力克递过来文件时将其接过来，“嗯，谢了。”随后他道声感谢，转身就离开了亚力克的办公室。

亚力克看着门。第一，马格努斯进门前敲了门并且等着亚力克回应之后才走了进来。第二，马格努斯没有像他五个月以来一直那样吐槽他丑到爆炸的工作装，而第三点，他很安静。

他站起身，走到门口，站在他助理工作的桌子旁。金发女人抬头看他，“亚力克有什么事儿吗？”

亚力克皱眉，“我没事儿。马格努斯还好吗？”

这会儿变成莉迪亚疑惑起来了，“他看起来和平常一样，怎么了嘛？”

亚力克的棕色眼睛巡视了办公室一周，想要寻找那个五个月前他第一眼看见就小鹿乱撞的英俊男人，“他有点儿——”

马格努斯的笑声引起了亚力克的注意，他看过去，看见马格努斯的眼睛在闪闪发光，笑容明媚却是因为他的助理说了些什么。亚力克又皱起了眉。

也许是我想多了。

他没有。

自从上次关于特利萨斯的书的出版会议之后，亚力克就觉得出版部的头头一直在躲着他。

马格努斯不再嘲笑他的衣装，只会在他们眼神相遇的时候轻声道早安，如果有需要他们两个人签名的文件的时候，他也不会像往常一样亲自过来面对面交谈，而是让泰莎传递文件。而在每一次两人相遇的时候，马格努斯都会说声抱歉然后躲进自己的办公室里。

泰莎走进办公室然后关上了门，盯着他的老板兼挚友，“你最近有点儿怪。”

马格努斯从他在读的文件里抬起头，微笑着看着皱眉的好友，“什么意思？”

“外头像个墓地一样安静。”

马格努斯挑眉，“然后——”他抬起右手在空气中做了一些繁杂的动作。

“你不再嘲笑亚力克了。”

马格努斯耸肩。

“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你怎么在躲着他？”

“我没有。”

“你让我给你们传递文件，而你之前一直都是自己做的，只是为了能当面嘲讽他。”

马格努斯耸肩。

“别再这么做了，你这样一点儿都不可爱了。”

马格努斯翻了个白眼，“泰丝，你想知道什么？”

“出什么事儿了？”

“没有。”

“应该发生些什么？”

“泰莎·格雷，你到底想干什么？”

“就像往常一眼，你是那个滴答作响的定时炸弹，无时无刻不在嘲讽亚力克让他发飙。这总能让我们这些普通人（mandanes）感觉生活愉悦。”

“我以为你们会很开心事情变得正常起来，至少安静了不少。”

泰莎坐在马格努斯面前的椅子上，神色温柔看着她的好友，“马格努斯——”

“泰丝，别，”马格努斯叹气，“我很确定亚历山大很高兴我不再去吐槽他的头发了。（1）”

“你是说他乱糟糟的拖把头？”泰莎笑起来。

马格努斯耸肩。

“妈呀，”泰莎深吸口气。看起来的确发生了什么。

****

“所以，”在泰莎走进储物室后，莉迪亚立马询问，“马格努斯说什么了吗？”

泰莎摇了摇头。

安德希尔一下子坐在金属椅子上，“他俩之间到底发生了什么啊！”

莉迪亚喝了口热茶，“据我所知，亚力克也和我们一样疑惑。”

“那就是马格努斯咯？”玛雅问，然后咬了口苹果。

泰莎点头，“他一直在躲着亚力克，最近两周都是我给他们送文件的。”

莉迪亚插入话题，“而我们都知道马格努斯有多喜欢嘲讽亚力克，他一般不会让这种机会流走的。”

泰莎捋了捋她的头发，“好吧，看看下午的会议发生什么，我们再决定怎么做。”

泰莎，玛娅，莉迪亚，和安德希尔坐在办公桌旁严密监视着自己的上司们。

亚力克的眼神落在马格努斯的身上，“你打算印这个作者多少本书？”

“五万本。”

亚力克叹了口气，这依旧比他所求的少了三万本，这是一个系列里三部小说的第二本，冒险多印一些是值得的。“马格努斯，这个作者——”

马格努斯在亚力克继续说话之前打断了他，“第一版印刷五万本，如果两周之内销量突破三万，我会再加两万本。”

“哦。”亚力克清清喉咙，“好的。”

马格努斯盯着他足足五秒钟才伸手去拿主编面前的文件，“完事儿之后我让泰莎把文件送来。”当他要站起来时，亚力克开口了。

“我做了什么嘛？”

马格努斯皱眉，“什么？”

“我做错什么了？”

马格努斯摇头，攥紧手中文件，“不，没有。”

亚力克一时不知道该说什么。

当你长时间的暗恋对象躲你的时候你该说什么呢？他终于知道了你对他的感觉？还是马格努斯被他恶心到了？

“你在躲着我。”

马格努斯不置可否，“难道我不是在做当初我踏入这间办公室时你一直想让我做的事儿吗？”

亚力克听着马格努斯的话语，心沉了下来，“我没有——”

“你不需要再担心——”马格努斯暂停一下，然后指了指自己，“这个定时炸弹了。”

“马格努斯——”

“亚力克，如果没什么事儿了，那我就先走了。”

亚力克。

亚力克从来没有这么厌恶过自己的名字。

亚力克。

他已经习惯了那似乎刻意拉长，充满了调情意味的亚历山大，所以当那个年长者叫他亚力克时他觉得说不出来的怪异。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

亚力克被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，眼睛看过去。“莉迪亚？”

莉迪亚带着笑意走进办公室，“你还好吗？”

亚力克不语。

“你可以和我说任何事儿。”

“你觉得，”亚力克开口，身体靠在自己的自己里。“马格努斯在躲着我吗？”

莉迪亚抿嘴，这是他最讨厌莉迪亚做的动作。

“所以？”

“什么？”

“你觉得马格努斯在躲着我吗？”

“我还以为对此你会很开心？自从他调过来，我每天都能听到他有多烦人，他怎么让你脑子瓦特（2）的。”

“我可没说脑子瓦特。”

莉迪亚盯着他。

“那你这么认为吗？”

“认为什么？”

“可去他妈的吧，莉迪亚。别这么做了。”

“亚力克，我不知道。再说了，你又何必在乎呢？你不是一直讨厌他吗？”

“我没——”亚力克坦白，他将自己完全沉在椅子里，“我不讨厌他。”

“那你，”莉迪亚停顿了一下，在脑海中寻找着合适的词，“喜欢他？”

亚力克闭上眼睛，深深叹口气。

“亚力克？”

“对，没错。”亚力克缓缓睁开眼睛，看着他此时正在微笑的好友。“我喜欢他？”

“那你怎么不告诉他？”

亚力克哼了一声，“让我自己沦为笑柄？我还是不了吧。”

“什么意思？”

“他与这里的所有人调情，”亚力克双肘放在桌子上，身体前倾，“除了我。”

莉迪亚掐了掐自己的脸。很好，没在做梦。

“我很确定他不喜欢我这型的。”

哦老天，为啥我的上级这么傻。莉迪亚看着亚力克，手指放在桌面上。“好吧，这样。我会问问泰莎最近马格努斯怎么了。”

“可以吗？！”亚力克的眼睛因为这项提议而发起了光。

“当然。”

泰莎走到马格努斯办公室门前，敲门进入。

“我已经提交了申请。”

马格努斯点头，看着他的助理。“辛苦了，泰莎。”然后又低下了头看向桌子上的电脑。

“今晚想跟我和杰姆来个四人约会吗？”

马格努斯挑眉看向他的好友，“四人约会意味着我得带个别人跟你和杰姆出去。这个人我该上哪儿找去？”他笑笑，“除非你不介意我带着我的幻想宠物独角兽一起去。”

泰莎翻了个白眼，坐在马格努斯对面，“我可以邀请——”她停顿一下，“亚力克”

马格努斯哼了一声，两分钟的沉默之后，继续看着自己的电脑。

“我应该这么做吗？”泰莎尝试着询问。

“你应该这么做，不过在那之前我得做个俩小时的幻想变性手术。”

“哈？”

马格努斯深吸口气，转过头把电脑合上，然后看着他的好友。“我相信亚力克更喜欢你这种身材的。”

泰莎皱眉，“等下，什么？我这种？”

马格努斯哼了一下，“泰莎，他是个直男。”

泰莎大笑出声，手掌重重拍打桌面。

“不对，你是认真的？”在马格努斯不赞同的目光之下，泰莎停止了笑声。

“他的妻子前些日子来了一趟，我当然是认真的。”

“他的啥？”泰莎皱眉。

“老婆。”

“抱歉，啥？”

马格努斯嘟囔一声，“一个十分性感的女人在我们开会讨论特利萨斯书的那天来找亚力克，他们中午一起去吃了午饭。”

“黑长发，很白？”马格努斯点了点头。“那是伊莎贝尔，他的——”

“这是他媳妇的名字？”

“那是——”泰莎盯着马格努斯。哦，你个傻子。“我去问问莉迪亚。”

“嗯哼，”马格努斯点头，又打开了电脑，“随便，我又不想知道。晚上约会顺利。”

“所以马格努斯看见了伊兹然后认为她是亚力克的老婆？”玛娅几乎要喊出来了，手控制不住地拍着桌子。

莉迪亚叹气，手指玩儿着自己的金发，“所有人都知道亚力克是弯的。”

“等下，办公室的所有人都知道亚力克是弯的是因为他一年前跟我们出柜了。”安德希尔停顿，看向泰莎，“你告诉马格努斯了吗？”

泰莎歪头，盯着有些发黄的天花板，仔细的思考。

“你说了吗？”海伦问了一句，然后将椅子挪到旁边。

泰莎看着她的同事们，双目无神。“没。”

“那可帮了大忙了。”海伦哼了一声。

“像马格努斯这样和所有性别都能拥有感情的人应该看的出来亚力克更喜欢男人！”泰莎试图辩解，“他一直都在和他调情！”

莉迪亚发出声响，“亚力克跟我说，他喜欢马格努斯。”

“他说了啥！”玛娅，海伦，安德希尔，和泰莎同时喊了出来。

莉迪亚让他们保持安静，然后把门关紧。“他说马格努斯和除了他以外的所有人调情。”

海伦揉了揉自己的脸，“这是俩蠢蛋。”

泰莎摇了摇头，又看向莉迪亚。“然后呢。”

“他说他喜欢马格努斯。”

玛娅加入对话，“他们应该说清楚。”

莉迪亚举手，“但是亚力克同时也和我说他不想表白，因为他不想沦为笑柄。”

安德希尔皱眉，“什么意思？”

“他觉得马格努斯和除了他以外的所有人调情就证明了自己不是马格努斯喜欢的类型，马格努斯对他也不贵产生什么感情。”

“然后马格努斯认为，亚力克和伊莎贝尔结婚了，其实那是他的妹妹。”

玛娅突然站起身，一边拍手一边说，“很好，是时候结束这场闹剧了。”

“储藏间收拾好了吗？”莉迪亚走进办公区问。

安德希尔点头，“我把教堂和他的东西从储藏间搬到安全房后面的储藏间了。”

“我们真的要这么做吗？”海伦依旧有些不确定的问道。

“我们应不应该把我们两个上司锁在一起，让他们把他们身上那种性气氛都操没然后让我们能活在平安喜乐当中吗？”玛娅说完深吸了一口气，“操，当然了。”

泰莎做到玛娅旁边的桌子上，“我还在里面放了一瓶润滑和安全套。”

莉迪亚有些愧疚地说：“天哪，我可想不到我会做这种事儿。”

“他们就是笨蛋，”玛娅说，“我们要不这么做，要么他们这辈子都不会知道对方的心意了。”

“锁多久？”海伦询问的同时看了眼手机。

“两个小时，我告诉乔治在七点的时候把钥匙塞进去。”安德希尔回复。

“我们要不要留点儿吃的？”海伦再次询问，“毯子？”

玛娅频频点头，“已经留了，他们也许”她停顿了一下，嘴角挑起好高，“在那什么之后需要补充些能量——”

莉迪亚哀嚎一声，“天，你们这群人可没什么好影响。”

“得了，回去工作吧。”

一阵急速的敲门声响起，亚力克只得从手中的文件里抬起头，提高自己的声音，“怎么了？”

“亚力克！”莉迪亚冲了进来，呼吸急促。

亚力克皱了皱眉，“我以为你已经回家了？”

“没错，我正打算回家，”莉迪亚深吸口气，“但是教堂他生病了，你应该去看看他！”

亚力克猛地站起身，冲向了走廊。

“马格努斯！”泰莎冲进马格努斯的办公室，大声叫喊引起了她好友的注意。

马格努斯从电脑上抬起头，看着冲进来的好友，“怎么了？”

“教堂生病了，你得来看看他！”

马格努斯的身影立马消失在了走廊。

马格努斯冲进了储藏室，眼睛巡视四周，却只看见了亚力克。“亚力克？”

亚力克听到声音转过身，也皱着眉，“你怎么在这儿？”

“泰丝说教堂病了，所以我就——”

门突然关上，吓了房内的两人一跳，随后他们看向房门。

马格努斯皱眉的同时伸出手去碰门把手，却发现无法拧动。“嘿！开门！”他大喊。

“直到你们俩弄明白发生什么之前都别想出来了！”

“泰丝，他妈的把门打开！”

“你得和亚力克谈谈！你得把自己真实的感觉和他说出来！”

“泰丝！闭嘴！”马格努斯大吼，“把门打开，要不然我就告诉杰姆你在大学都干过什么！”马格努斯踢了踢房门，门把手依旧无动于衷。亚力克拍了拍他的肩膀，于是他后退一步，站在亚力克旁边的地方。

亚力克上前，左手握住门把手，使出全身的力气扭转都没能撼动其分毫。“操。”

“亚力克，他们把门锁上了。”马格努斯靠在储藏室的墙壁上，轻声。

“亚力克，你得和马格努斯谈谈。”莉迪亚打断两人的对话。

“莉迪亚，这可不是开玩笑的好时候。”亚力克依旧试着打开这扇门，“把门打开。”

“诚实地和马格努斯表达你的感情，亚力克。”

“莉迪亚，这不好笑！”亚力克深吸一口气，转头看了一眼马格努斯，便又去回头研究门把手。“开门！”

“和马格努斯聊一聊！”

亚力克听到了脚步声远去的声音，随后皱眉。“莉迪亚！”

一片寂静。

“你带手机了吗？”亚力克后退一步就听到马格努斯询问道。

“没，我来的太着急了。”

马格努斯叹了口气，“我也是。”

亚力克走到马格努斯正对面，盯着他眼前的这个男人。

“那好吧，如果你不按时回家的话，没准的你的老婆会着急打电话询问这儿的员工。”马格努斯说着就坐在了冰凉的地板上。

亚力克皱眉，“我老婆？”

马格努斯点头，抬头看着亚力克，“对，你老婆。”

“我没结婚，”亚力克有些结巴了，“我没…我不…”

马格努斯看着他，“那就是你的女朋友了。”匆匆忙忙下了结论。

“马格努斯，”亚力克喊他，他盯着眼前这位美丽的男人，深吸口气，“我是同性恋。”

马格努斯惊讶的张开了嘴，盯着亚力克，“那那个女人是谁？”

“那个女人？”

“就是你两周前亲的那个女人！”

亚力克眨了眨眼，盯着突然加大音量的马格努斯，回忆起马格努斯提到的那天。“那是伊莎贝尔。”

“对，泰丝跟我提起过一次，伊莎贝尔，你的女——”

亚力克打断了马格努斯的话，“我妹妹。”

“你女——等下，卧槽？你还有妹妹？”

亚力克也坐了下来，心里吐槽几句这冰凉的地板。他的下巴放在两个膝盖中间，胳膊环住自己的腿。“对，我有一个妹妹两个兄弟。”

“而你是——”马格努斯盯着他们的主编，“——同性恋？”

“对。”

“那为什么不告诉我？”

亚力克挑眉，“我应该和你说吗？我以为泰莎跟你说了，毕竟你和她是朋友，而我一年多以前就跟他们出柜了。”

“她可什么都没说。”马格努斯轻声。

亚力克嘲讽地笑了下，“就好像这很重要似的。”

“嗯？”

亚力克耸肩，“你又不在乎我，我是不是同性恋对你来说也没有什么区别。”

“什么意思？”

亚力克没说话，左手揉了揉自己发热的脸。很好，没什么大不了的。“你对我又没有兴趣。”他开口了，“你不在乎每一个人的性取向，你和这间办公室的所有人调情。可你从来…”亚力克停顿，清了清嗓子，“对我从来都没有兴趣。”

马格努斯看着眼前的男人，听着从他嘴里吐出来的胡话。

“我知道，事实上，”亚力克的右手在空中比着自己，“这样的我，”他握起拳头，重重地砸在自己膝盖上，“我明白我不像你那样令人赏心悦目，但是当你同其他人调情的时候，我真的特别难受。因为你只看见了这样…”亚力克叹气，肩膀也垂了下来，看向马格努斯的眼神里充满了受伤，“丑陋的我。”

马格努斯深吸口气，他金绿色的眼睛注视向那双深褐色的眼睛，“亚历山大，你喜欢我？”他轻声询问。

亚力克嘟囔一声，右手捂住了自己的眼睛，“别，如果你要嘲笑我的话，就把这事儿忘了吧。”

笨蛋，他他妈的绝对喜欢你！马格努斯深吸口气，平静下来，安抚自己有些兴奋的心情。他看着眼前的人笑起来。他喜欢我。马格努斯舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手放在冰冷的地面上，轻轻地挪到这个坐在自己面前，把自己缩成一团的高大英俊男人身旁。“亚历山大。”他伸手拽下那只挡着那双漂亮深褐色眼睛的手掌。

当马格努斯金绿色的眼睛盯着自己时，亚力克不由自主地深吸口气。马格努斯温暖的手捧着他的脸。“马格努斯…”

“你不丑陋。”马格努斯停顿一下，用拇指去刮亚力克有些泛红的脸颊。“你是我见过最美的人。”

亚力克不敢置信，紧紧地靠在冰冷的墙面上。“那你为什么…”他皱眉，却无法再问出后来的问题。

马格努斯笑出声，“为什么像个混蛋一样？”

亚力克闭上眼睛，享受着从马格努斯手掌里传过来的温暖。

“因为我就是个笨蛋，完全没有意识到我喜欢上了那个被我嘲讽了五个月的人。”

他们之间的初吻与亚力克所幻想的多少有一些出入。他想着这个吻会发生在一个更浪漫些的地方，周围有着小提琴和钢琴在为他们伴奏，或者在一个摆满鲜花的地方，他们在他最喜欢的音乐中缓缓舞动，还伴随着一些闪动的灯。或者至少，应该在他们办公室里一个更开阔的地方。

但不知怎么的，在这间他为了养那只臭脾气的流浪猫而收拾出来的储藏室里，屁股因为冰凉的地板而麻木时，顶着一头因为自己过分紧张而不知道揉了多少遍的鸡窝头，亲吻着眼前这个在五个月前第一眼看见就小鹿乱撞的俊美男人，对他来说依旧是完美的第一次接吻。

马格努斯挤进亚力克的双腿之间，把年轻男人的脑袋拉得更近些。他轻咬着亚力克有些肿胀的下唇。亚力克的呻吟声对于马格努斯来说仿佛是最悦耳的音乐。他的手爱抚着亚力克纤细的脖颈，舌尖有意无意地调戏着亚力克的嘴唇。

“亚历山大，我爱你。”他抬头，停止了亲吻，注视着眼前这个因他而脸红起来的英俊男人。

亚力克向前蹭了蹭，顶住马格努斯的脑门。他的笑容越来越大，右手环住马格努斯的后背，手指轻轻拨弄那儿的一缕头发。“马格努斯，我也爱你。”

“你认为他们什么时候会让我们走？”亚力克询问，脑袋歇在马格努斯的肩膀上，右手紧紧握住马格努斯的左手。“他们会让我们出去的对吧？”

“他们必须让我们出去。要不明早我第一件事儿就是把他们这群惹祸精全都炒了。”马格努斯说着，在亚力克乱糟糟的头发上落下一吻。“亲爱的，你应该梳梳你的头发。”

亚力克哼了一声，“我的头发可不是现在最重要的事儿。”说完之后亚力克抖了一下，与马格努斯贴得更近了。

“你还好吗？”马格努斯偏过头去看他的男朋友，“你冷吗？”

“有点儿。你不冷吗？”

马格努斯坏笑起来，“不太冷，和你亲热二十分钟让我足够温暖了。”

亚力克翻了个白眼，又搂搂抱抱了几分钟，他站了起来，眼睛看向四周。马格努斯不开心地嘟囔一声。

“亲爱的，你干嘛呢？回来坐会儿。”

“教堂不在这儿。”

马格努斯皱眉然后看向屋内，“是的，没准是他们把它搬走了。”

亚力克穿过小小的房间，走向房间另一头的小橱柜。拉开第一个抽屉，看了看里面，“这他妈的...”他倒吸口气，从抽屉里拿出来一个装满零食的盘子和几瓶水。他把东西放在地上，又打开了第二个抽屉。他皱着眉看着里面叠的整整齐齐的小毯子，拿了出来，扔给他的新晋爱人。

“你在哪儿找到的？”马格努斯把毯子放在一边儿，走向了亚力克。眼睛扫过地上的食物之后看向他男朋友。

“在这里。”亚力克一边儿说着一边儿关上了第二个抽屉。他弯下腰，拉开了第三个抽屉。他疑惑着看着里面的东西，一盒塑料包装的东西，和一瓶透明凝胶。当他意识到这是什么东西的时候，一下子就将抽屉摔上，他清了清嗓子的同时红了脸颊。

马格努斯挑眉看了看亚力克：“里面有什么？”

亚力克立马摇了摇头，“嗯...没啥。”他蹲下身打开了最后一个抽屉。抽屉是空的，当他看到一个空抽屉时简直松了口气。

马格努斯怀疑地看了看年轻的男人，“亚历山大，抽屉里面有什么？”

“什么都没有。”亚力克立马回答，把最后一个抽屉拉到最大，“你看，什么都没有。”

“我是说第三个抽屉。”

亚力克不说话。

“亲爱的。”

亚力克耸了耸肩，“里面真的什么都没有。”

马格努斯点了点头，伸手去拿地上的盘子，递给亚力克。

亚力克低头，盯着手里的东西。“我们有巧克力蛋白棒还有几瓶——”他转过身去看马格努斯，发现他打开了第三个抽屉，看着里面的东西。

“哇哦，”马格努斯有些不可思议，看着抽屉里的东西笑出声，“安全套和润滑液。”

亚力克的脸更红了，一声不吭走向了之前坐着的地方。

“也许我们该给我们的员工一些奖金？”

亚力克尽全力去忽视掉马格努斯灼灼的目光。

“宝贝儿？”

“嗯。”他回复，拿起小毯子盖在自己有些发冷的腿和脚上。

“我们应该用——”

“不！”

马格努斯被逗笑了，他关上抽屉走向了亚力克，坐在了他的旁边。

“不行，至少不能在这儿...”几分钟的沉默之后，亚力克开口，并递给了马格努斯一个打开的巧克力棒。

“亚历山大，想说说是为什么嘛？”

“我想和你...”亚力克有些结巴，“但是...”

马格努斯的嘴角高高扬起，脑袋前倾，将嘴唇印在亚力克的嘴角，“我还以为在你和我在一起之后，所做的第一件事儿就是和我上床，摸遍我的全身...”马格努斯低头，亲吻着亚力克的下颌，最后停在了他的耳垂下方，声音  
轻柔。

亚力克嘟囔一声，任由马格努斯的亲吻落在自己身上的每一个角落，享受地闭上了眼睛。他的双手抚摸过这具堪称上帝造物的身体。“天，马格努斯。”从亚力克禁闭的双唇里，只能隐隐听清这些了。

马格努斯跨坐在亚力克的身上，左手抚上亚力克的脖子，拇指轻揉着他的喉结，右手则向下，抚摸着他，感受着布料下紧绷的肌肉，感受着那具温热的肉体。

马格努斯舔了舔嘴唇，再次去亲吻亚力克的唇。手指则抚摸上亚力克平坦的小腹，待触碰到敏感区域时，亚力克喘息出声，却被马格努斯一一吞下。

右手继续向下，隔着松垮的衬衫，揉搓着亚力克的阴茎。

“马格努斯…”亚力克倒吸口气，双眼禁闭。马格努斯的手灵巧地玩弄着亚力克半硬的性器，上下撸动。“啊…”呻吟声从亚力克的嘴里传出来，他舒爽地仰起头。马格努斯结束了接吻，转而重重咬上了他的脖子，在那里留下  
自己的标记，向世上所有人炫耀，亚力克是他的。

“操，亚力克，你可真美。”

亚力克却无法回答出一句完整的话，他喘着粗气，紧抓着身上的薄毯，指节泛白。马格努斯顶胯，将两人的性器搁着布料贴在一起。亚力克忍不住呻吟，“马格努斯…我…我想要…你。”

马格努斯的嘴唇落在他的喉结上方，而后近乎粗暴地将亚力克的衣服扯开，扯下他的腰带。“没想到这是条Gucci的腰带。”说着便把这条昂贵的腰带扔在了地上。随后拉开裤子拉链，他终于能看见自己的手放在亚力克的内  
裤上的样子了。

“伊兹买的。”

亚力克终于将手放在了马格努斯的屁股上，马格努斯的笑容更大了些。“摸摸我。”

亚力克难以呼吸，棕色眼睛盯着马格努斯胯下的肿胀，当他看见棕色的布料上有一片深色水渍的时候不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇。亚力克伸出右手，下意识地去揉搓那里。

“操，亚历山大...”马格努斯发出愉快的呻吟声，他顶动腰肢，去蹭亚力克坚实的手掌。

从马格努斯的嘴唇中发出了一阵引人犯罪的呻吟，亚力克爱死了这样的声音，他开始小心翼翼地挑逗着他男朋友的勃起，解开马格努斯的腰带，近乎折磨地、一点点地抽出来。

马格努斯呻吟出声，“宝贝儿——”他嘟囔两声，嘴唇贴在男友裸露的皮肤上，一次次摆动腰肢只为了能够得到渴望许久的触碰。

亚力克单手握住两个人的性器，有些粗糙的手掌上下撸动着。额头顶住马格努斯汗湿的额头，汲取着周围的氧气。

马格努斯坐在亚力克的腿上，离他更近了些，近到不能再近，他想要感受到亚力克身体的温度，感受到被亚力克爱抚着的感觉。马格努斯抚摸上亚力克的下巴，拇指来回摩擦着他的胡茬，“你...你今天没...刮胡子。”

亚力克伸出舌头去触碰马格努斯的上唇，玩弄几次之后才进行了一次传统意义上的亲吻，舌头狂热地占领了马格努斯温暖的口腔。之后他加快了手上的速度，手上沾上了黏腻的液体。“嗯哼，我睡过头了。”亚力克回答，从  
法式深吻中抽身，然后将目标转移到马格努斯精致的下巴上。“我昨晚没怎么睡。”他顿了一下，嘴唇移到马格努斯的喉结，津液打湿了那一片皮肤。“因为想你。”他开始啃咬。

“亲爱的，快点儿。”马格努斯的呼吸急促，手掌扣住亚力克的后脑，嘴唇紧贴着对方的嘴唇，这次的亲吻温柔缓慢且绵长。快感逐渐累积，马格努斯能感觉到到自己即将到达极限。

亚力克一只手环着马格努斯的后颈，另一只手加快了速度，两人感受着疯狂叠加的快感。“吻我。”亚力克要求着，他抬起头等待着马格努斯的亲吻。终于得到了渴求了许久的亲吻时，亚力克发出了舒服咕噜声，他张开嘴，  
盛情地邀请者马格努斯的进入。

“和我一起。”马格努斯在亚力克的嘴边用气声说着，眼睛睁开又闭上，快要到了。

感觉到高潮即将到达，亚力克拉近马格努斯，两个人疯狂的接吻，直到两人同时迸发呻吟，白色的精液染湿了他们的衬衫。

“别管它了。”马格努斯看着一直在用毯子擦着身上污渍的亚力克，笑着说。

“我不。”亚力克说着，又把马格努斯拉到身边，拿着浸湿的毯子擦着马格努斯这件昂贵的衬衫，“天哪，我们不应该在教堂的家里做这事儿的。”

“哦？”马格努斯挑起眉，“这是他的家？”

亚力克哼了一声，还没停止手上的动作，“我给他收拾出来的这个储藏室。还有，你别装作你不知道，你可是每天都背着我喂他昂贵的吞拿鱼。”

“怎么说呢，谁让从你的背后看过去那么好看呢。”

“天哪。”亚力克翻了个白眼。

“还有，你知道自从我转过来之后就一直盯着你的屁股看吗？”

“啥？”

马格努斯摊手，等亚力克拍拍他的肩膀示意都擦干净之后就坐在了他的主编身边。“我的员工和你的员工都说，自从我转过来之后就一直盯着你的屁股看。”

“好吧，你看了吗？”

马格努斯眼睛向下看去，亚力克精致的屁股一览无余，然后换上一副正经的表情，“我倒不会否认这一点。”

亚力克又翻了个白眼，“就是说，我们的员工，在这五个月里，全都知道你一直盯着我的屁股看？”

马格努斯无所谓的撇撇嘴，“就像我说的，你的屁股确实很好看。”

“行，你这个——”一声轻响打断了亚力克的话语，随后感觉到了有什么东西撞了一下脚后跟，“什么——”他挪开他的腿，看到了地板上的钥匙。

“哎，看起来我们终于能出去了。”

“你怎么就不能把毯子留在那儿呢？”马格努斯走进电梯的时候还在问。

“你怎么就不能把安全套和润滑液留在抽屉里呢？”亚力克不甘示弱，呛了回去。

马格努斯看了看手里拿着的东西，“就，你知道的，”他停顿，盯着他的男朋友，“库存。”

“老天。”

当亚力克路过的时候，莉迪亚偷笑出声，她跟着亚力克走向办公室的房门。“老大，你脖子上的吻痕真好看。”

亚力克没理他，继续着手里的活。

“要我猜，你昨天和定时炸弹没有浪费任何时间。”她逗着亚力克，跟着亚力克走进办公室，站在了亚力克的办公桌前。

亚力克仿佛有些生气，重重地坐在了椅子上。但没坚持多久他就下意识地笑起来，漂亮的金发女人也跟着笑起来。

“我看见——”

“闭嘴，莉迪亚。”

“嗯哼。”她没再说话，但却隐藏不住笑容。

亚力克哼了一声打开电脑，左手伸进收文篮里，将他们摆放在自己面前。

“他怎么样？”

亚力克没理他，但是脸上的笑容却暴露了他的真实想法。莉迪亚看见这个就知道了。

“这么好呢？”她坏笑着看着他。

“别做出那种表情了。”

莉迪亚毫不在意的说，“否则呢？否则你就炒了我？因为我把你和你的心上人撮合到了一起？”

不知道该说什么，亚力克只得伸手去拿笔筒里的钢笔，装作要签自己面前的文件一样。

“那么，”莉迪亚张嘴，问出了一个出乎亚力克意料的问题，“我们需要给教堂搬个家吗？”

“你他妈——”

马格努斯按照亚力克坚持的，在他进入办公室十分钟之后才走进办公室，不过他脸上的笑容是藏不住的。

“今儿有人挺开心哪。”泰莎和马格努斯打招呼，又仔细看了一圈马格努斯，“不过我可没想到亚力克是个喜欢标记他领地的人。”泰莎看着马格努斯脖子上的吻痕，调笑道。

“这么说吧，他是一个身上充满了惊喜的人。（he’s a man who’s full of surprises.）”马格努斯回答，思绪却回到了昨天晚上，在他的豪华公寓里，无数个他们两个人做爱的场景。

当马格努斯坐在皮质椅上时，泰莎看到了他的这幅表情，不由得笑出声，“那么好吗？”

马格努斯挑动眉毛，一边嘴角挑起，“对于一个处男来说，我觉得我调教的不错。”

泰莎对此嗤之以鼻，而后坐在了马格努斯的对面，“那我们需要把教堂挪走吗？”

马格努斯翻了个白眼，打开他的电脑，伸手去拿他“要做”篮里的文件。“不用了，我们也不会总在那儿做的。”他看着他的好友，“不过感谢你的存货，我会好好利用它们的。”他停顿，坏笑起来，“在这儿，我的办公室里。”

“老天。”

“或者他的办公室。”

“天呐。”

“或者会议室——”

“闭嘴。”

“还是走廊？”

“你他妈——”泰莎重重拍桌，转身离开了马格努斯的办公室。

“我必须得说，”玛娅开口，眼睛看着这两个在办公室讨论事情的男人，“这感觉就像是，看温柔的黄片。”

安德希尔哼了一声，“马格努斯不应该再在桌子下用脚去蹭我们老大的老二了。”

“你去跟他说吧。”泰莎插入对话，看了看害羞的亚力克。

“他们知道我们就在这儿呢吧！”海伦喝着杯子里的冷茶，问。

莉迪亚拿出一片刚刚打开的薯片，塞进嘴里。“可不是嘛。不过他也知道亚力克什么都不会说的，否则亚力克会尴尬死。”

当他们坐在座位上时，他们听见了亚力克发出了一声轻柔的喘息。

“天。”玛娅小声嘟囔，“我们有了新问题。”


End file.
